


The Wrong Altean

by wolfsharingan15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Altean ruins, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Castle of Lions (Voltron) Was Not Destroyed, Drol, Engagement, Farmer Lance (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, Light Angst, M/M, Matt Holt - Freeform, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Pran - Freeform, Protective Keith (Voltron), Sacrifice, Sam Holt - Freeform, Sentient Atlas (Voltron), keith is with the blades, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsharingan15/pseuds/wolfsharingan15
Summary: It is Lance’s birthday and the gang decides to surprise Lance at his farm for a surprise birthday visit, however, when they arrive, they find the place strangely quiet and even more disturbing, there are signs of struggle. A Galra blade has been found inside Lance’s house one that doesn’t belong to Keith. It is up to them to find Lance before their worst fears become reality.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom. I am nervous. I had this idea in my head for days, so I hope it comes out well!  
> Please enjoy~

Keith adjusted himself in his seat for what seemed like the tenth time in the past five minutes, he was too anxious. It would be a while before he would be close to Earth, but each time he would think about it the more anxious he would get. He had left the blades three days ago with his course set for the Garrison where Shiro is waiting for him.

The last time he spoke with him, Shiro said that Hunk and Pidge had already arrived and Allura and Coran were scheduled to arrive a few days before him. Keith would be the last to arrive before they make the road trip to Lance’s house to surprise him for his birthday.

Keith had been planning this with the others since his last visit to Earth, last year. Lance was so happy to have him for the holidays and he was overjoyed to get together with everyone as well. When it was time for Keith to return to the blades, Keith promised to come to visit him again soon.

Soon couldn’t have come at a better time. Work with the Blades was pretty slow, nothing new or urgent was coming in so he left after getting the okay from Krolia, which was a bit earlier than planned. He ended up using the extra time to stop on a planet to find a present for Lance. He ended up finding a set of rings.

He and Lance had been talking about getting married in the future and Keith was liking the sound of it every minute that they were together and apart. They were going to get rings together and had made several trips to different stores, but they never ended up buying anything. Lance said he would ask around and Keith had said the same thing. Neither had any success though. So when Keith stumbled upon these rings, he asked the shopkeeper about them. The creature smiled and said, “These are special, very special. The gem embedded in the band is one of a kind, you’ll be able to speak to whoever has the other ring and they will be able to speak to you. Keith bought them instantly.

Shifting in his seat once again, he sighed from the mix of nerves and anxiousness, what would he say?

How would he say it? 

Should he make it a surprise?

Should he make it romantic?

Does he need to prepare a speech?

Will Lance like the rings?

Will he say yes?

Would he get rejected?

Keith groaned and slumped back in his seat, this was more nerve-wracking than he thought. How did Shiro do it? Shiro had asked Allura to marry him and he made it look easy. Keith made a mental note to ask him when he arrived. 

A faint purple light blinked from his control panel, signaling a comm. He sat up and answered the call. “Hey Keith, can you hear me?” It was Pidge, she was tinkering with the comm device she had built, she wanted to make them for the Garrison in case communications were cut off. Keith had a prototype built into his ship, from the looks of what Pidge was using, she made a portable one. “I can hear you, Pidge.” She smiled victoriously, “Yes! Now we can talk to you without you being near Earth’s Solar System.”

Pidge was constantly doing something, if she wasn’t making something for Shiro, then she would be working with Matt on something else. She was rarely in her office, either. She taught classes at the Garrison, she even made a few trips out to the Blades to help install the new comms in their ships. “How long until you reach Earth?” She asked, leaning back in her chair. Keith thought for a moment, “I should be there within a few days if all goes smoothly.” Pidge snorted, “It better, Hunk has kicked out all of the Garrison’s kitchen staff to make the best food ever for Lance. He made the head chef cry at one point when he tried to help. I’ve never seen Hunk so fired up before.” Keith wasn’t surprised in the slightest. Hunk had been working in a kitchen on another planet for some years and after working endless hours in the kitchen and then coming back to Earth and stepping into a kitchen he needed the entire place to himself so he could freely move and work.

“Pidge, are you even surprised? This is Hunk we’re talking about.” Keith said as he put his ship on autopilot before pulling out the small box to show Pidge the rings. Pidge practically leaped out of her seat, “Oh my god, Keith is that what I think it is?” Pidge screamed. Keith felt his face flush as he nodded. Pidge squealed in excitement, “Oh my god! Wait, I have to get the others! Give me a few ticks don’t go anywhere!” She ran out of her lab screaming for the others that had arrived to come to her lab. When they arrived, they greeted Keith and then started promptly freaking out about the rings. 

“Are you going to do it?” Hunk asked his eyes tearing up. Keith nodded, “Yeah, we’ve been thinking about it for a while, but never found the right ring or the right time. I saw these and I bought them.” Hunk wiped his eyes with his apron and he was suddenly reminded of the food he was making, “Oh quiznak! I have to get back to the kitchen! I’ll see you soon Keith!” Keith said his good-bye to Hunk who ran out of the lab before answering questions and talking to the others. 

He missed them. Working with the Blades was great, but he missed the home that he and the other paladins created together. Shiro being the dad on the ship, Hunk cooking in the kitchen, Pidge tinkering with things and playing video games, Allura and Coran working on the next plan of action. Lance’s teasing and affection that came later. He was happy that he found and was reunited with his mother, but he was at ease and happiest with his paladin family.

They had talked for hours, catching up on what was happening on Earth. They filled Keith in on how Lance was doing and anything else they could think of. They had laughed and talked until it was time for them to head to bed. After hanging up, Keith smiled a content smile and continued his course for Earth.

Every moment that he was a little closer to Earth the butterflies in his stomach would get a little more restless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was wrong, Lance could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part!  
> I am hoping to make this story not too terribly long.

Something was wrong, Lance could feel it. 

Being a former Paladin sharpened his senses, including his intuition. He felt eyes on him from all angles even though he was alone in his house. He kept himself busy thinking that the feeling would go away, but it didn’t, it got worse. Fearing the worst, he went to his room and pulled out a device that Pidge made. She told him to use it in emergencies. He pushed the blue button and put it in his pocket before heading back downstairs. 

He heard footsteps outside. He cautiously looked out the window, peeking through the curtain his breath hitched when he saw them. Galra. ‘What the Hell?!’ Lance had so many questions running through his head. He pressed himself against the wall trying to find some sort of answer to his questions.

Why are the Galra here?

How did they find me?

Why did they come here?

Before he could come up with any more questions, the door was kicked off its hinges and two Galra Soldiers stepped into the living room. They looked around the room before splitting up, one of them turned to go upstairs, only to be kicked back by Lance. 

“What do you want?” Lance asked blocking the way upstairs. Getting no answer he asked again, “Who are you?” 

The Galra raised his blaster and fired grazing Lance’s left shoulder. Lace charged forward, kicked the blaster out of the Galra’s hands and quickly picked it up aiming it at them. “Now, you owe me some answers. Who are you and what do you want?” He watched the Galra share a glance before looking back at Lance. 

“We are here for you, Altean.” One of them growled, pointing his blade at Lance. 

Lance froze. 

He had the Altean marks from when he and Allura were dating, they were permanent much like a tattoo. When he and Keith had started dating, he asked Keith if he should keep the marks or find a way to remove them. Keith had said to keep them because he liked how they looked and that they brought out his eyes. So Lance kept them, never in a million years did he think he would get mistaken for an Altean. 

This though had answered one important question; these Galra, did not know that he wasn’t an Altean, but it brought more new questions that he couldn’t find the answers for. It seemed like he wouldn’t be getting those answers either. 

He was knocked off his feet by the Galra, his back hitting the wood floor harshly making the wound to his shoulder throb and pulse uncomfortably. Lance gripped the blaster and slammed it against the Galra’s head and knocked him over just enough for the attacker to lose balance and fall back on the coffee table, breaking it in the process.

At this point, the Galra were losing patients and attacked with more force. Lance made a lastitch effort to at least unarm the Galra. He kicked the blade out of the Galra’s hands and it went skidding across the floor. One of the Galra grabbing Lance’s injured arm and twisting it harshly, forcing out more blood. He could’ve sworn he heard something snap, but instead of a scream, a short gasp broke out of his throat as the second Galra punched his diaphragm.

Lance didn’t remember anything after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave your comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has finally arrived at the Garrison. He was welcomed with open arms, but he still feels nervous about popping the question. He turns to Shiro for some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part!
> 
> A big thank you for everyone who read the first two chapters! I treated it as a pilot, kind of. I am glad it did well. Hopefully you enjoy the rest of it!

Keith landed at the Garrison on time and was greeted by everyone with hugs and smiles. They showed him to his room where he will be staying while at the Garrison and Keith went straight into the shower. The hot water relaxed him, thoroughly. He lost track of time just standing under the water until the water started cooling off and he was forced to get out of the shower before the water turned frigid.

Once he was out of the shower, he changed into some spare clothes that Shiro had brought in for him. He then collapsed into bed and melted into the sheets, the tension rolled off of him in waves, he hadn’t felt so at home in a while and it felt just a good if not better when he sees Lance. He had thought about calling Lance, but Lance knew the Garrison too well. Keith would risk ruining the surprise if he called. 

Plus, in all honesty, he could use the time to get himself together. He was going to propose for crying out loud, he needed to prepare what he was going to say. He couldn’t come up with anything though. His thoughts went straight to Lance, he missed him. Perhaps talking to Shiro wasn’t such a bad idea.

He found Shiro talking to Coran in the lounge. The two turned to him when he walked in. “Hey Shiro, can I talk to you for a minute?” He felt the heat pool into his cheeks. Shiro and Coran parted ways leaving Keith and Shiro in the lounge. Keith sat down on the large grey couch in the middle of the room. He leaned forward arms resting on his knees and his gaze on his hands. Shiro sat next to him, “What’s up? I thought you would be resting.” Keith shifted nervously before answering, “I need some advice.” Shiro watched the younger, he’d never seen Keith look so nervous. He hardly came to him for advice. He watched Keith, waiting for him to ask whatever it is he needed. Keith lifted his head, “How did you propose to Allura?” His voice was small and shaky. Shiro smiled at this. He was happy for Keith. He had hoped that Keith would settle down but he was always busy with the Blades. He seemed to put work first even when they were saving the universe. When Pidge had come running out of her office yelling that Keith had bought engagement rings, he could hardly believe it until he saw them himself over the comm. He was so proud of him.

“Keith, be yourself. Lance loves you. He doesn’t want anything romantic or over the top. Be you. Be the person Lance fell in love with. You’ll be fine.” Shiro put a comforting hand onto Keith’s shoulder. He was hoping that would help calm him. 

Keith looked at his friend. He wasn’t sure if his advice helped or confused him more. “You made it seem so easy when you proposed to Allura. I don’t know how to ask him. You don’t think I’m in over my head, do you?” Keith was nervous. His stomach was in a knot.

He had helped Shiro with his proposal and he didn’t seem nervous at all, either that or he was good at hiding it. Shiro turned Keith so he was facing him, “Keith, stop you’re thinking too much about this. You love Lance, right?” Keith nodded without hesitation.

“Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?” The question was daunting, scary even, but Keith couldn’t imagine a life without Lance. Lance was so supportive and he would always have a home for him. He was always teasing him out of love and affection and Keith didn’t want to have a day where he wasn’t teased. He missed the days where he woke up to Lance in the morning. He didn’t want a morning where he woke up to an empty bed. He loved Lance and he found more reasons for loving him every time they spent time together.

Keith looked at Shiro, his body visibly calming when he answered, “I do.” Shiro smiled. “Then there is nothing to worry about. If I know Lance, he feels the same way you do.” Keith returned the smile. Shiro had helped to calm him, but he still wasn’t sure what to say. “But how...I mean what do you- or I...what do I say?” Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle. He could see why Lance called him cute. “Well, I can’t tell you that. What I can tell you is whatever you tell him to make sure it's coming from the heart. Now is your chance to be cheesy.” Keith smiled at Shiro. He felt better after talking to him. He was right, he needed to be himself and propose when the time is right.

He went back to his room with lighter shoulders. Tomorrow is the day and he needs to be ready. He took out the rings and smiled. He was feeling excited, but still nervous although not as much as before.

When he went to bed that night, he dreamt of Lance and a ring on his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated, it let's me know how the story is doing and if you're liking it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up on board a Galra ship. He has no idea what's going on and it doesn't look like his captors are going to tell him anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here!  
> I hope you enjoy it~

When Lance came to, he was in a prison. A prison on a Galra ship. His hands were bound to some cuffs above his head. His left shoulder throbbed and the blood-soaked through his shirt. He tried no to move too much. He shifted his leg hoping to feel for the device that he had put in his pocket exhaling from relief when he felt its weight against his clothed thigh. 

Pidge had made the devices in case of emergencies. At the time, Lance didn’t know why he would need a tracking device since he wasn’t planning to go back out in space. Pidge still insisted he take it just in case and she hoped no one would have to use it. Now, Lance thanked and blessed Pidge with all his might.

He took a couple of calming breaths and listened. The ship was quiet. He heard nothing outside the cell door. He could’ve sworn that Galra ships had more than just two soldiers piloting. Where was the rest of the crew? The commander? General? Even more curious was there was no guard pacing outside his cell. What is going on here? Lance thought. He tried to remember what the Galra had said to him. He recalled one of them calling him Altean.

Lance racked his brain for answers but came up with nothing. He decided to try and test his restraints. He pulled and tugged, but each time he did, his shoulder throbbed more. Wincing, he tried to calm his quickening breath, he tried to relax, but he was still tense. He could practically feel knots forming in his shoulders and back. 

His thoughts brought him to Keith. The last time he’d heard from Keith was a couple of months ago. Keith sounded tired then like he’d just come back from his toughest mission yet. He remembered telling Keith to get some rest, but the other man had refused and said that he was fine and he wanted to see Lance, to hear Lance. Lance remembered how his heart swelled at those words. He wondered what he was doing now if he was still working himself to exhaustion.

As he thought about Keith, his mind suddenly jumped to the thought; What if he doesn’t know what happened to me? More than likely he doesn’t, how would he know? The Blades don’t have a way to access the tracking device. Lance hoped that someone at the Garrison, anyone, would see his tracker signal.

At this point, all Lance could do was sit and wait. His head hung low, he looked helpless and as someone who piloted two lions and saved the universe, he didn’t like feeling helpless. He took some more calming breaths and tried to relax.

The lock clicked to his cell and the door slid open. One of the Galra soldiers walked in. He stepped closer to Lance and knelt to him on the floor. Lance kept his head down, he wouldn’t look at his captor, whatever he needed he could tell him without looking at his face. The Galra didn’t say anything though. He opened a pocket on his belt and took out a syringe with a clear liquid. The soldier lifted Lance roughly by the hair and forced his head to the side, baring his neck. 

“Are you going to tell me where we are going or what you want with me before torturing me?” Lance questioned. He needed to know something, anything on why he was taken from his home, or how the Galra managed to find him without the Garrison knowing.

The Galra grunted, “You don’t need to know that. You won’t be alive for much longer anyway, so there’s no point in telling you.” He lined up the syringe to Lance’s neck and pushed in the neck, the liquid going into his veins. Lance struggled and whimpered, but the effects were almost instantaneous. He grew drowsy, and within minutes his body felt heavy. His head clouded, his eyes were heavy and then he stilled. He listened to his heartbeat, his breaths that started to labor. He couldn’t keep his eyes open. Once he heard the cell door shut and lock, he fell asleep with thoughts of Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thank you for reading~  
> please don't forget to comment and leave kudos.
> 
> Question of the day: Do you think the Garrison got Lance's tracking signal?  
> just food for thought....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a horrible feeling that something has happened to Lance. They discover the blade and they start thinking the worst, thankfully Pidge notices that Lance has the tracker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part!  
> Keith and the others finally realize that something isn't right!  
> Better late than never....right?

When Keith woke up that morning, he felt off. Something wasn’t sitting well with him. His stomach was in tight knots and wasn’t relaxing. He got dressed and ate with the others, but the feeling was gnawing at him. “What’s wrong, Keith? Are you nervous?” Hunk asked as he picked up the dishes from the table. Keith looked from his plate and looked at the others. “I’m a little on edge.” He shifted in his chair. He wanted to call Lance, but he would be seeing him soon, but he wanted to see Lance, to hear his voice, but he couldn’t, he needed to wait.

Shiro put his hand onto Keith’s back, “Maybe you’re nervous. Do you want to call Lance from your ship? Maybe that will help.” Keith looked at Shiro. He had wanted to call Lance, but a lot of the times when he comms Lance, it would be cloaked like a comm from the Garrison. It doesn’t happen all the time, and Pidge did say she was looking into fixing that. 

“It won’t ruin anything?” He asked. Shiro shook his head, “No, it should be fine.” Keith silently agreed and made his way to his ship that was docked in the Garrison’s hangars where they had other aircraft docked.

Once in his ship, he sat at his control panel, he has never pressed a comm faster in his life. Lance’s name flashed in front of him. Keith waited for Lance to answer, knowing sometimes it took longer because he was busy running the farm, he may not be able to get to his comm. So Keith waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Now Keith had a sinking feeling that something was very wrong. The knot in his stomach tightened even more. Keith knew that Lance would’ve answered by now. Please answer, Lance. Please. Keith was silently praying, his legs and hands were shaking as the realization dawned on him.

Something happened to Lance.

Why didn’t he try and call for help? 

Did he try and they didn’t get his distress call?

He shut off the comm and ran out of the ship. Something happened to Lance, his Lance.   
He found Shiro and the others by the van they were supposed to take to Lance’s house, “Keith, What’s wrong? Did you get in contact with Lance?” Shiro asked. Keith's voice wavered, “He wouldn’t answer me.” Hunk stepped out of the van. “It isn’t like Lance to miss a comm from you. It’s not a busy season for him.” Shiro was starting to show some concern. “Let’s get to Lance’s house.” The group piled into the van and drove off to Lance’s house.

Pidge took out her laptop and started typing, “It doesn’t look like there is a connection issue.” She tried to comm Lance herself, “Lance are you there, it's Pidge.” She was greeted with static. She tried pressing some keys on her keyboard and tried again, “Lance, can you hear me?” After receiving more static. She gave up on that and she pulled out her phone. Pressing two buttons before bringing the device to her mouth, “Matt, it’s me. Can you hear me?” There were a couple of moments of silence and then the van heard her brother’s voice, “Loud and clear, Pidge.” 

Matt had been in and out of space on assignments. He had been sent out on a mission and had not returned yet. He and Pidge have been in contact with each other almost daily. “Matt, can you get a hold of Lance? I can’t reach him.” They heard Matt press some buttons on his dashboard, “Let me try, hold on.” They waited for what seemed like hours, but Matt couldn’t get a hold of him either. Pidge thanked Matt and hung up without a farewell like they knew they would be in contact again.

The ride over to Lance’s farm was tense, Keith was ready to pull his hair out. Shiro was the next person to take out his phone, he was ready to call Curtis to see if he could get in contact with Lance, but just as he was about to press call, the van lurched to a complete stop. They had arrived at Lance's house. 

The first thing they noticed was how unusually quiet it was. They walked to the house and froze at the front door, or rather lack of. The door was leaning against the living room wall. The group cautiously stepped in, the coffee table that used to stand in the middle of the room was split in half and flipped over. 

“Guys look.” Hunk pointed to a spot by the stairs where some dark drops of something were on the floor. Coran inspected it a little closer. When he realized what it was he turned to the rest of the group, “Blood.” 

Before anyone started panicking, Shiro spoke, “Everyone split up and search the area, Lance might be here somewhere.” Pidge went upstairs, Hunk went to check the barn, Coran and Allura went outside to the fields and pastures. Shiro checked in the kitchen and Keith stayed in the living room.

If someone asked Keith if he was alright, he wouldn’t be able to answer them. He was worried, scared, and seething with rage all at once. His eyes were glazed with tears from all of those emotions. One thought was pulsing in his mind, someone broke in and hurt Lance. Whoever it was, was going to pay dearly.

Keith made his way further into the room, he tried to move part of the coffee table, but something was blocking the way. He moved to see what it was, kneeling onto the floor by the table. His body froze once he saw the blade, it belonged to a Galra. He didn’t recognize it, its design didn’t seem like one from the Blades. All of that made his blood boil more. He picked it up and examined it. The blade was a lot larger and it had a heavier weight. It seemed to be more of a battle-ax than a blade. 

“Nothing is off in the kitchen. Shiro said coming back into the living room. Hunk came back a few moments later, “the barn is empty aside from some of the animals.” He was followed by Allura and Coran who said, “There are some footprints, one set coming toward the house and another set leading away. Pretty big by the looks of them. Whoever or whatever it was must’ve been tall, at least a full-grown Galra.” Keith turned to them and showed them the blade, “Would they be able to wield this?” Coran eyed the blade and agreed. The group turned silent. 

They were thinking of the worst possible scenarios until they heard an, “Ah-ha!” from Pidge upstairs. She ran downstairs and outside to the van and pulled out her laptop. “Did you find anything?” Keith asked in a hopeful voice. “That Lance, he listened to me! Remember those tracking devices I made?” Pidge asked as she booted a program on her computer. “You mean the emergency ones?” Hunk wondered, “What about them?” Pidge turned her laptop to show them her screen where a blue light flickered steadily as it moved across the screen, “One of them has been activated, and I can bet it’s the one I gave to Lance.” They all had the same look of realization on their face as Pidge confirmed their thoughts, “Lance is sending out a distress signal.”

The group quickly piled into the van and made their way back to the Garrison. Shiro pulled out his phone and dialed Sam. The other man answered within two rings, “Shiro, what’s wrong?” Shiro held onto the seat in front of him as they jerked out of the way of a pothole, Hunk was going way faster than is legal, that’s for sure, “Get a crew together and prepare the Atlas.” Sam didn’t reply right away, he seemed to be waiting for more information, but after a few minutes he said, “We’ll be ready when you arrive.” Shiro thanked him and hung up. He leaned in toward Pidge, “Is there any information that you can gather?” 

Pidge was typing quickly on her laptop, “This says that the tracker was activated roughly a few days ago, give or take. The tracker is also steadily moving, so I can deduce that if Lance has the tracker on him then he is moving either by foot or by aircraft and-” Pidge’s fingers stopped momentarily before she continued, “He’s not on Earth, either. He’s in space, most likely on a Galra ship if that blade has anything to go off of.” She pointed at the blade in Keith’s lap.

Hunk turned the wheel and straightened out the van before gliding into the Garrison’s parking lot. “Why were they after Lance, it makes no sense.” Hunk spoke everyone’s thoughts out loud. No one had an answer. The group ran into the Garrison and made their way to the Atlas after packing a few things. Keith strapped the blade to his back and then he saw the rings. His engagement rings that he wanted to propose to Lance with. He picked up the box and put them in his pocket, with new determination he went down to the Atlas. 

Lance, hold on, I’m coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading.  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Question of the day: Why did the Galra soldiers take Lance?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galra Commanders Drol and Pran have their own way of getting back at the Paladins of Voltron and it starts with an Altean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought.   
> Anyway, this is going to look into the two Galra that took our beloved Lance!  
> Hopefully some questions will be answered!  
> enjoy~

Drol silently flew the ship to their destination. He couldn’t help but relax, he didn’t think that Pran’s plan would work, but he shouldn’t have doubted his brother. Pran’s plans have a way of working out and this time it's no different.

\---

The plan was risky, too risky. They were supposed to find an Altean and bring them to the ruins that they had discovered. The ruins belonged to Altean sorcerers, according to their research. After studying the markings on the ruins, what they made out was that if an Altean is sacrificed, then the doors to the hidden room in the ruins will open and reveal weapons that will make your enemies fall to their knees. This got their attention, even though they were practically guessing at the translation. The fact that they needed an Altean made things more complicated. The only Altean they knew of was a paladin of Voltron, that made things even more complicated.

Drol and Pran hadn’t encountered the paladins since the war. They were always stationed somewhere where the paladins had not discovered yet. The last time they were with the rest of the fleet was before Zarkon’s death. At the time, they were both commanders of their ships, with their crew, and fighting in the name of the Galra Empire, for Emperor Zarkon. Zarkon had ordered them to go to a separate base for extra protection. What they didn’t know was when they arrived, they would meet Krolia, a member of the Blade of Marmora. Drol and Pran were instructed by Krolia and they had started to think that she was fighting for the Empire, as a Galra should.

They found that the more time they spent with Krolia, the more they learned to respect her. She was tough, brave, resourceful, and she knew what she was doing. They got along well and fought alongside each other. Drol and Pran had decided that if they had to pledge their loyalty to anyone other than Zarkon it would be Krolia. That is until they found out Krolia had a half-breed son, who was not only a member of the Blades but also a paladin of Voltron. They felt foolish to have doubted their loyalty to Zarkon with someone like Krolia.

When their base was attacked, Drol and Pran high jacked a docked ship and left, half hoping Krolia and her abomination of a son would die in the explosions. They couldn’t go back to Zarkon’s fleet, they couldn’t face him after almost joining forces with the enemy. Instead, they flew in space, attacking the coalition, rebels, and members of the Blades when they could.

They discovered they discovered the ruins by accident but took it as a sign. They spent time on the empty planet crafting new weapons for themselves from spare parts from their ship. Pran had concocted a serum in the medical bay. “We could use this to knock out our Altean prisoner, once we find one. They will either die in their sleep or die once given the dosage, whichever happens first.” He had said. Drol chuckled, his comrade was in high spirits after finding the ruins, he didn’t that was still possible with the war.

There was one problem still looming over them, they needed an Altean. Most of them were wiped out. They were certain of it. It was then that they happened to intercept communication between the Blades and one of the paladins.

“I told you to stop worrying, I’ll be back from my mission soon.” the comm from the Blades spoke.

“I know, I’m sorry, Kieth. I wanted to ask you about the markings.” The other one said. 

“The Altean markings?” The Blade comm answered.

“Yeah, do they bother you?” The paladin asked. 

“No, keep them. They bring out your eyes. I like them.” The Blade comm replied again. 

From that point, the Galra ship headed straight for the paladin’s comm signal, Earth. They now had an Altean that they could use for their sacrifice. 

Their next problem was getting into Earth without being spotted. Drol had suggested installing a cloaking device into one of their smaller fighter ships. Pran wasn’t sure how long that would take to make, but after weighing his options, he agreed as this was the only plan they had. 

It had taken a couple of days of work and experimentation before the device was ready to equip the ship. They moved the cruiser little ways out, away from Earth's satellites, before they got into their smaller ship and set their course for Earth.

They held their breath when they went past the satellites and kept their course toward the paladin's comm location. They were convinced their device was working when they weren’t being followed by fighter jets from Earth’s defenses.

They hadn’t anticipated the paladin to fight back without a weapon, but he didn’t pose much of a threat to them. They were prepared and subdued him quickly and were back to their ship in hardly any time at all. 

\---

Pran came back onto the bridge and tossed the syringe out into the waste shoot. He had a smile on his face like they had already won and had gotten the weapons from the ruins.

“I have administered the serum, he’ll be asleep for the whole thing. If things go well, he’ll be dead as soon as the ritual ends and we walk away with weapons powerful enough to regain the Galra Empire’s honor.” He sneered. Drol grunted his approval and the ship continued its steady course to the Altean ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, as usual comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> I am already working on Chapter 7, so that should be out soon!
> 
> Question of the Day: Will Lance die from the serum?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are flying out to find and hopefully save Lance before it's too late. Luckily for them, Krolia has some information for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is~  
> This is more informational stuff, I guess. I feel like I'm going to give Keith gray hair at this point, sorry my man~!  
> Enjoy~

The Atlas had launched into space, setting its course for the Castle of Lions for armor and weapons. Keith had been in a state of mixed emotions. He was worried and angry at himself for not being there for Lance when he needed him. He was practically distracted the entire flight until Shiro told him to contact the Blades for help. 

When Krolia had asked what happened, Keith had lost his cool with her. Everything within him exploded and he practically vomited everything that was going through his head. All Krolia did was listen and when he finished, he panting for air as he looked at her. “Keith, you need to calm down. You’re no good to Lance in your state. Breathe, he will be alright.” she said, trying to comfort him. Keith knew that he needed to calm down, but he couldn’t help but feel the large weight on his shoulders. 

His thoughts started to wander, he should’ve been there to help Lance. He should’ve called Lance sooner maybe then he would be safe now. He should’ve checked for Lance’s tracker first. He should've stayed with Lance, he could’ve been there to help him. 

Krolia’s voice brought Keith out of his thoughts, “Keith, are you listening?” Keith looked at her through the comm, “What?” he asked. Krolia repeated herself, her voice serious and determined, “I will do some investigating and get back to you. Have Pidge send me the tracker’s routing number so we can provide back up if needed.” Keith nodded, “r-right, ok.: He ended the comm and went to look for Pidge.

He found the girl sitting on the floor of the bridge, her fingers typing away on her laptop. She brought her gaze to him briefly and smiled at him before looking back to her laptop, “How did it go? What did Krolia say?” she asked. Keith sat down next to her and looked at her screen. The steady blinking of Lance’s tracker was slightly reassuring, “She said she would do some investigating and get back to us. She also wants you to give her the routing number of Lance’s tracker, so they can give us back up.” Pidge immediately started working on sending the information to Krolia, she noticed how Keith sat next to her. His shoulders hunched and bunched near his ears. Pidge could tell he was worried.

Pidge normally was never one for a heartwarming comforting speech, but she knew how to cheer someone up, when she had to and in this situation, she spoke up, “He’s a Paladin of Voltron. Not just anyone can say that. He has survived an intergalactic war, returned to Earth, started his farm, is currently dating someone who is half Galra and working for the Blade of Marmora, and can manage to make a trip out into space every so often. Lance will pull through, he won’t give up without a fight. He believed in you while you were out on your missions, now you need to believe in him.” Keith looked at Pidge, he had been so preoccupied and worried about what happened that he forgot he wasn’t alone he had his family. They were just as worried about Lance as he was. He smiled, “thanks, Pidge.” Pidge returned the smile and continued to work on her laptop, never closing the screen that showed Lance’s tracker moving steadily on the screen.

When they arrived at the Castle of Lions, they managed to gather some weapons that Coran had saved, but when it came to the armor they weren’t sure until Pidge came out in her Green Paladin armor. They hadn’t been piloting their lions for a while since they were all mostly on Earth. Allura had said that even though Voltron wasn’t needed now, it doesn't mean it won’t be needed in the future. They hadn’t needed the lions so they left them in the Castle for safety. Hunk got excited and ran to get his armor. Keith had changed into the Black armor while Shiro stayed in the Altas. He went to the Red armor hanging neatly next to the Blue armor on the wall. He caressed the helmet. He remembered wearing the helmet and then he remembered Lance wearing it and it made him smile, he took the helmet and placed it under his arm and made his way to the hangar.

They were nervous, they hadn’t been with their lions for a while and they were worried that their connection with them had weakened. Pidge walked up to the Green Lion and placed her hand on its mechanical leg. Hunk and Keith followed suit with their lions. They stood silently, hoping that the lions would respond. It took a few minutes before the lion’s eyes lit up and the three mechanical animals roared. The Paladin’s smiled and were flying around the Castle and the Atlas. 

Allura contacted them, “Paladin’s, I am getting a comm from Krolia, I am opening it to the Lions and Atlas.” Krolia appeared on the screen in front of them. “What did you find?” Keith asked. “We found a suspicious-looking Galra Cruiser outside an uninhabited planet. I sent a small team to go and investigate. When they returned, they reported the cruiser to be empty except one of the prison cell doors was left open and one smaller ship was missing from the hangar. We went to the uninhabited planet to look around and we found this.” She paused and sent images of crumbling ruins, then she continued speaking, “We went inside and found two Galra commanders inside, they had a prisoner with them. Our spies confirmed it was Lance. He was unconscious though, we couldn’t tell if there was a head injury, but he does have a shoulder injury. We are waiting for you before attacking, we don’t want to risk detection and we don’t want to risk any other possible reasons for them to hurt Lance any more than they already have. We also don’t know what they’re planning. I will send you our coordinates and other information that we have gathered. We will be on standby waiting for you.” 

Once they received the coordinates, the Lions, Atlas, and the Castle began to move. They kept Krolia on the comms with them so they could discuss their findings. Pidge was the first to speak, “Does anyone else wonder why they took Lance?” Their response was silence, no one knew. “I thought so,” she said mainly to herself. 

Hunk then asked, “Allura, have you ever seen ruins like this before?” Allura thought, she looked at the images that Krolia had sent them, it wasn’t until she recognized the inscription on the walls, “It’s Altean! These are ancient Altean ruins!” She replied.

“But what would two Galra commanders want with Altean ruins?” Pidge asked. 

Coran then answered, “It was believed that during the ancient times, Altean sorcerers would hide valuables and weaponry into their ruins for protection, if they wanted to get to them they would have to perform a sacrificing ritual.” Everyone was silent at his explanation.

“W-what would they sacrifice?” Shiro asked.

Coran replied immediately, “A little bit of their magic, sometimes they would offer flowers or food instead of sacrificing and then use their magic to open the sealed doors forcefully, that usually ends up in destroying the ruins though.” 

Krolia then suggested, “Then, judging from this information, are they planning on sacrificing Lance’s Altean magic to get to those weapons?”

Allura replied, “Lance isn’t Altean, he just bears the markings, the ritual wouldn’t work.”

Hunk then asked, “What would happen if they tried to do this ritual? It doesn’t seem like they know that Lance isn’t an Altean, it also seems like they have no idea what kind of sacrifice is needed for the ritual.”

Coran thought out loud with his idea, “Well, what I assume would happen is the ritual would backfire, it won’t work, but the Altean sorcerers had a defense spell put in incase a ritual didn’t work, the ruins would collapse, destroying the weapons or whatever else they were hiding in them.”

Krolia concluded, “Then, they are going to try and sacrifice Lance and if that doesn’t work then they will all die if it doesn’t work.” 

They were silent, Keith was beginning to get restless, he wanted to get to Lance quickly before the Galra decided to start the ritual. The entire conversation that they just had did nothing but worry him more. Lance was unconscious, he had no idea what was happening to him, on top of that, he was hurt. Krolia didn’t mention how bad the shoulder injury was, but the fact that she mentioned it meant something.

“Keith, relax, we’re almost there,” Shiro said through the comms. He didn’t know how Shiro could tell that he was panicking, but he took some calming breaths. He could see the Galra Cruiser and a small Blades ship next to it. They were almost there, so close to getting Lance back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading.  
> Again as always, please don't forget to comment, leave some Kudos, bookmark, whatever you gotta do!  
> Do you like the question of the day? I started doing it randomly....let me know....
> 
> Question of the day: Do you think Lance will wake up and fight back or will this be the last time we see him?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to rescue Lance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The plan was straight forward. Shiro would stay in the Atlas to provide support from the air, only if it was needed. Allura and Coran would be in the Castle of Lions providing communications between the three groups. The Paladins would go with Krolia and two other Blade members to the planet in a smaller ship. The ship had a small medical bay that they could use for Lance, once they got him to the ship. The ship would land a little bit away from the ruins to avoid detection, then sneak in, get Lance and get out. That was the plan.

There was always something that went wrong, though. Drol and Pran were that something. Drol was standing guard outside the entrance of the ruins, he wasn’t armed. Krolia muttered something about not having a blaster on him. Krolia gathered the group together, “I will stay out here with the other Blade members and create a distraction when you get an opening, take Hunk and Pidge and get inside, we will join you later.” She instructed, her eyes locking with Keith. The team nodded and quietly got into position.

Krolia and her two Blade members snuck up on Drol as quietly as they could and then they attacked, drawing their blades and running right for Drol, who armed himself with a blade of his own. Drol charged at them, unknowingly leaving the entrance open just enough for Keith, Pidge, and Hunk to easily slip in unnoticed.

They ran down the long corridor, Pidge brought up Lance’s tracker on her screen, “He should be at the end of this hallway.” They were so close, Keith could feel it, but a loud, sharp, crack echoed throughout the hall. The three paladins froze momentarily, bits of rock started to fall, the place was unstable, it would collapse any moment. They remembered what Allura and Coran had told them on the way. Hunk began to panic, “They must’ve tried to start the ritual.” Pidge and Keith nodded, “And by the looks of what’s happening, it failed.” Keith said as they started running down the hall. Pidge looked at her screen again, “Hurry, it’s not far now, we’re almost there!”

They picked up the pace, the farther they went the more destroyed the ruins looked at it was becoming harder to get through the rubble. When they finally entered the room at the end of the hall, the walls were crumbling. The thing that broke was the platform where Lance lay unconscious. Keith knew that he was unconscious thanks to the information that Krolia gave them, but the shock of actually seeing Lance’s prone body lying there like he took his last breaths moments ago froze his feet to the ground. “Lance…” The name came out of his mouth no more than a whisper.

The Galra in the room, Pran, turned to them his blaster aimed and ready to fire, “Get Lance, Pidge and I will distract him.” Hunk said, powering up his bayard. Pidge followed suit and added, “and hurry, we don’t know when this place will collapse.” Keith nodded and the trio split off; Keith headed for Lance while Pidge and Hunk attacked Pran. 

Keith ran up to the platform, it was broken in half, but Lance was laying pretty comfortably. “Lance, can you hear me?” Keith lightly tapped Lance’s cheeks, trying to get a response. He wasn’t responding. Keith put his fingers to the pulse point on Lance’s neck and was relieved to feel the steady beating of his pulse. He took out the helmet that he had taken with him and put it on Lance watched the helmet almost immediately start fogging up slightly as Lance breathed. “I’ve got you, Lance,” Keith said affectionately. He carefully hoisted Lance onto his back and searched for Pidge and Hunk who were keeping Pran busy. The walls were crumbling, bits of light from the outside was starting to peek through. “Pide, Hunk! I’ve got Lance, let’s go!” He called out to them from the entrance of the room. The two paladins followed Keith out and Pran followed them in pursuit.

“Krolia we got Lance, we’re on our way out,” Keith called out to Krolia through the communicator. Hunk and Pidge were covering from behind so if Pran starts firing his blaster it won't hit Lance. More and more of the ruins were crumbling and more light was filtering in. Dust was now clouding their vision, making it hard to see the entrance. Keith could barely make out Krolia and the other blade members still fighting Drol. 

When Keith was out of the ruins with Hunk and Pidge following, and then the ruins finally collapsed before Pran made it out. “Keep running, get to the ship! We’ll catch up!” Krolia instructed while dodging a swing from Drol. Krolia and her two teammates outnumbered him, but Drol was bigger, taller, and wildly swinging his blade. One Blade member knocked Drol’s weapon out of his hand, the second kicked his legs under the larger Galra sending him crashing to the ground, and Krolia pinning him down and finishing him off.

When they made it back to the ship, Krolia piloted the craft, setting its course back to the Castle of Lions while Keith, Hunk, and Pidge got Lance settled in the medical bay. They bandaged his shoulder and hooked him up to an oxygen mask to help him breathe. He was now laying in a cot covered in blankets. Keith sat by Lance’s side, his hand intertwined with the other’s. “Lance, can you hear me?” Keith asked quietly and waited for a sign, anything, but Lance remained still. Keith raked his free hand through Lance’s hair trying to rouse him, “Baby, wake up, p-please.” his voice broke, he couldn’t help the tears welling in his eyes.

Was he too late?

He sniffed, “Lance…” he choked on a sob. Hunk patted his shoulder, “Don’t worry Keith, he’ll be alright. He’s breathing that's good and his pulse is steady. We just need to wait until Coran and Pidge can get Lance into a pod so they can analyze his vitals so we know what’s happening and how we can help.” Keith nodded, he watched Lance breathe, he caressed his cheek gently and his grip on his hand tightened.

When they got to the castle, they immediately got Lance into a pod with Coran watching his vitals and the information displayed on the pod screen. After a few minutes of analyzing, Coran began to relay the news to the others, “It seems like there is a serum in his system.” Shiro, who joined the group from the Atlas, watched Keith who was watching Lance from his seat, he asked, “Is it dangerous?” Pidge shut her laptop and answered, “No, it looks like it's very similar to Earth’s anesthesia. It looks like he was given a pretty large dosage so it will take a little bit to get out of his system.” The team seemed to breathe a little easier, but Pidge spoke again, “I am a little worried though, if it's going to take longer to get this serum out of his system, there may be a risk of him falling into a coma.” At this, Keith sniffed. He couldn’t stop the tears anymore, he felt like he’d been crying so much. Shiro embraced him tightly, hoping to provide some sort of comfort. Coran thought a few moments before answered, “The pod will be able to help him, not to worry. Once he is out of the pod, we will transfer him to the Atlas medical bay and head back to the Garrison, we can get him to the medical ward where we can keep watch over him.” Keith nodded, the news was slightly reassuring, but the guilt was still gnawing at him, Lance shouldn’t be in this situation in the first place.

Once most of the group left to the dining area, to have something to eat, which Hunk insisted on, Keith stayed glued to his seat watching Lance. Shiro sat by Keith’s side, trying his best to comfort the younger, “Keith, it's ok, he’ll be alright.” Keith looked at Shiro and wiped his eyes, “Did you not hear Pidge? A coma! What if we were too late? We don’t know when that serum was given to him! What if it’s too late? What if-”

“Keith stop!” Shiro raised his voice, stopping the younger boys worried rambling instantly. “Stop. He’s fine. I heard what Pidge said. He’s not in a coma now and he won't go into one. He’s in the pod for a reason; to help his body heal. Keith, he needs you to be strong, he’ll be alright, you’ll see.” Shiro said softly. Keith looked at Shiro and then at Lance in the pod, “you’re right. I’m sorry.” Shiro smiled comfortingly, “you have nothing to be sorry for.” Keith felt like he was so lucky to have found a family like his Voltron family at this moment.

Lance was out of the pod a couple of hours later, falling into Keith’s arms. He didn’t have trouble breathing now and the wound on his shoulder had scarred over. He moved Lance to the Atlas’s medical bay where Coran and Pidge scanned him again. While they were waiting for the results, Lance was tucked in under blankets and hooked up to monitors and IVs. Keith kept a constant watch over him while sitting by his bedside and holding his hand. When the scan was complete, Coran said, “The pod helped with reducing the amount of serum in his system so the risk of Lance falling into a coma is pretty low and he should be waking up soon.” They were all happy and relieved at the news, but Keith was the happiest. The only thing that he had to do now was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, I hope you have enjoyed this one!
> 
> Question of the Day: Do you think Lance will fall into a coma?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is finally safe, now we just need him to wake up....and Keith has something he needs to ask Lance.

It was late, really late. The Atlas had landed at the Garrison in the wee hours of the morning. By the time they got Lance settled in the medical ward, the sun just began to rise. They were exhausted. The adrenaline rush had, finally, started to die down leaving heavy limbs and droopy eyelids behind. 

Even though he was just as tired as everyone else, Shiro urged the others to get some rest. They were sitting in Lance’s recovery room, watching the sleeping brunette intently, they were looking ragged with their stiff shoulders and baggy eyes. Coran had said that Lance would wake up soon, they wanted to be there for him. However, they would be lying if they said that they didn’t want to sleep for a few hours. Slowly, hesitantly, they filed out of the room one by one, until Keith, Shiro, and Coran were the only ones left.

Keith missed Lance, he wanted him to hurry and wake up so he could kiss him, hug him, and tell him how worried he was, but mostly he wanted to hear his voice again. No matter how tired he was, Keith sat by Lance’s bedside holding his hand and waited for him to wake up. He heard Shiro and Coran talking quietly amongst themselves toward the back of the room, but he didn’t feel like listening in, he just wanted Lance to wake up. This entire ordeal added too much stress. From the time it took to find Lance to rescuing him and getting him back to the Garrison, it was like an added invisible hundred pounds on his shoulders. 

“Keith,” Shiro spoke softly, placing his hand onto Keith’s shoulder. He only continued once Keith turned to face him. Once violet eyes met Shiro’s gaze, he continued, “Keith, you need to sleep. Come on, I’ll take you to your room. Coran said he will stay and look after Lance.” He helped Keith up out of the chair he was sitting in and was gently leading him to the door. Keith shook his head, stopping midway, “No, Shiro. I need to be here.” His words came out thick and almost slurred, he was tired. “What if he wakes up and I’m not here?” He added as Shiro gently pulled him along. “When Lance wakes up, Coran will come and get us. Now, come on, you didn’t forget about your plan, right? You don’t want to propose to Lance half-asleep do you?” Shiro replied as they walked down the corridors to Keith’s room. Keith’s breath caught in his throat, he had momentarily forgotten about the proposal. He chuckled to himself as he imagined proposing to Lance in his current state, it would make for a funny story, but probably not the best idea. Shiro had won this argument. “Fine, I’ll sleep.” He didn’t remember getting to his room, nor his body hitting the bed.

Coran rubbed his tired eyes. Once Shiro had gotten Keith out of the room, he decided to keep busy so he wouldn’t fall asleep while looking after Lance. He had read through some of the test results that were brought back and after they had gotten Lance settled in. Coran wanted to make sure that whatever the serum was, it wasn’t still in his system. The pod had helped clear it out and the test results showed that the level of the serum left in Lance’s body was small. All in all, Coran was satisfied. He decided to change out Lance’s IV. Lance was breathing a lot easier and he wasn’t as pale as before. This made Coran smile hopefully, the boy would make it and he should make a full recovery. As he was switching the IV bags, he talked to Lance. “Come on now, lad. Everyone misses you, Keith is worried. Wake up soon.” Once he finished, he placed a comforting hand to Lance’s forehead, hoping that would comfort the boy. He brought his attention to tidying up the area. He hummed a familiar tune to himself as he worked. He got lost in his work, putting away the supplies and reorganizing the tools. Once he was done he smiled and admired his work. He took one more look before turning to Lance and it was then that something caught his eye. 

Lance’s hand twitched and it was followed by a small groan. Coran couldn’t believe it, he ran up to the bed and looked at the boy, “Lance? Can you hear me?” His voice was almost a whisper. Lance groaned again a little louder this time, his eyelids fluttering slightly. Coran gasped and ran out of the room with a smile on his face yelling, “He’s awake, Lance is waking up!”

Keith was woken up to a gentle, but urgent shaking from Shiro. “Keith, wake up!” he sounded groggy and excited at the same time. Shooting up into an immediate sitting position, Keith looked at Shiro and had a big smile on his face, “What? What happened?” Shiro squeezed Keith’s hand and looked at the younger, “Lance is waking up.” Keith gasped and bolted to Lance’s room.

Lance was still resting when Keith ran in, panting, breathless. He sat down on the bed next to Lance and took the boy’s hand into his own. “Lance?” he answered with a groan. Keith’s heart soared, Lance hadn’t made a single sound since they had rescued him, to hear any sort of sound from him was the best sound Keith had ever heard. Keith cupped Lance’s cheek with his free hand, “Lance, wake up.” This time, Lance’s eyelids fluttered followed by another groan. Keith clutched Lance’s hand to his chest when he felt Lance weakly squeeze back. Keith gasped at the response, “Come on, Lance. I’m here, wake up. Come on, Sharpshooter.” Time seemed to slow down as he watched Lance’s eyes. They fluttered once, twice, and when they opened. His eyes focused and they began to dart around looking at the room.

His eyes locked onto Keith’s and he visibly relaxed. He tightened his hold onto Keith’s hand and let out a tired smile as he spoke, “K-Keith.” He sounded so genuinely happy to see him, but he was also groggy and tired still. Keith didn’t care though, he smiled as his eyes glazed over and he kissed Lance. Lance kissed back as much as he could. Keith could feel himself relax as he felt Lance’s hands tangle in his hair. He couldn’t believe how much he missed Lance. When Lance pulled back, leaning back into the pillows, he smiled again. Keith’s eyes were wet, they would spill over any minute. “Lance, I thought you were never going to wake up.” His voice was quivering. Lance’s smile saddened, he hated seeing Keith this way, he brought their foreheads together, “I’m here.” He muttered, sleep and grogginess still in his voice.

When the others arrived, all out of breath from running to Lance’s recovery room. Lance was a bit more awake and alert, but still tired. His hand was still in Keith’s, but when his eyes locked on the rest of the team, he smiled an easy smile and uttered, “Hi guys.” The next thing he knew, his bed was crowded as the others hugged him. Lance looked at Pidge and remembered the tracker. He looked at Keith, “can you get the tracker from my front pocket, please.” The other nodded and reached carefully to Lance’s pants and his hand went into the pocket, his fingers probing gently until they closed around the object. If this was under normal circumstances, things would’ve turned heated with Keith’s hand in Lance’s pocket, but this was not a normal circumstance. Once Keith got the tracker out he gave it to Lance who then passed it to Pidge. Pidge looked at the tracker it was still on and transmitting a signal, she looked at Lance who relaxed into the sheet's hand security into Keith’s. “Thanks, Pidge.” He muttered. Pidge hugged him, she couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. “D-Don’t thank me, I’m just happy you're alright.”

Hunk smiled happily that Lance was alright, he walked closer to Lance and placed his hand onto Lance’s IV’d one, “How are you feeling? Do you feel like stomaching something?” he asked. Lance swallowed as he smiled at Hunk, “Thanks man, I am not hungry right now, maybe a bit later.” Hunk nodded, “I’ll make you something later then.” Lance smiled and muttered a quick ‘thanks.’ “Lance, do you remember anything that happened?” Shiro asked as he raked his finger through his hair. Lance’s brows furrowed as he tried to remember, “I remember the Galra breaking into the house…..then being on the ship and that’s it.” Then Allura asked, “Did they tell you anything?” Lance shook his head, “They wouldn’t say anything.” 

Keith watched Lance carefully; the boy was struggling to stay awake. He realized that there was something important that he needed to do, something that he needed to ask Lance. He pulled back from Lance which gained the brunette’s attention immediately. “What’s wrong?” Lance asked. Keith backed towards the door, “There is something I need to get, I’ll be right back, just don’t fall asleep yet ok?” Lance was a little concerned, but he nodded. Keith ran out of the room.

“Is he alright?” Lance asked the others, “I get I may have worried him, but-” Pidge gave him a squeeze, “No, he’s fine. Promise, you’ll find out when he comes back.” The group was sharing a grin, making Lance even more confused.

When Keith returned, he looked nervous. Keith looked at Lance and took his hand into his own again, he took a deep breath before speaking, “um, so Lance. I have something I want to ask you.” Lance waited for Keith to continue, but instead, Keith took out a small box from his pocket. Lance’s eyes widened, sleepiness immediately gone, “Keith…” Keith swallowed, “I love you, Lance. I know we’ve been looking for something for a bit and we didn’t find anything, but I did find something special because you are special to me. I, also, from everything that happened, realized that I see a life without you by my side. You’re my right-hand man and you have my heart. So, w-will you marry me, Lance?” Keith opened the box and saw the beautiful bands, one for him and one for Keith. Lance bit his lip and nodded, “Yes.” Tears were disappearing into the pillow underneath his head. Keith leaned in and kissed Lance. They could hear the cheers from the others.

Pulling back Keith put the ring on Lance’s finger and then Lance reciprocated and put the second ring on Keith’s finger. “Also, um, you’ll be able to talk to me with these,” Keith said. Lance seemed confused. “I bought these on a planet that I visited and they said we would be able to talk to one another. I thought it would be nice if I had to go on a mission or something.” Lance chuckled and pulled Keith closer, “They’re perfect, Keith.” 

When Lance started to drift off to sleep. Shiro ushered the others out, leaving Keith and Lance together. Keith found himself sitting on the edge of Lance’s bed. It seemed like the younger was trying to stay awake. “Lance, you’re safe, it's ok. If you want to sleep, you can. Get some rest.” Lance gripped Keith’s hand. “I don’t want to sleep.” Keith kissed the back of his hand, “Lance you’re tired, I can see you falling asleep.” Lance seemed to give up pretty easily, probably because he was tired still, “Will you stay?” Keith nodded, “Of course, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Lance seemed to be calmed by this and he fell asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe we're almost done!  
> I am so happy this story did well. If things go well, I may be well there may be a new fic coming your way.
> 
> Question of the Day: This is more of a Poll than a question; Should there be a smutty final chapter, yes or no?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have their moment together.

The farm was calm and quiet, the sun setting after another hard working day. Lance and Keith lay snuggled up in bed; Lance’s head on Keith’s chest while Keith’s hand raked through Lance’s hair. The day went a lot better than Keith had hoped.

Lance had been recovering well. When Lance had woken up, Hunk brought in some food for him that he could easily eat. Hunk had told him that he and Shiro were going to go and see if they can fix up the damage done to his house. Lance had refused at first, saying that he could take care of it when he was out of the medical ward. Hunk told him that the damage wasn’t just to his house, there was a lot of farm work that needed to be done, and they weren’t sure when Lance would be released. Lance knew that Hunk had a point and agreed. Hunk also told him that Pidge, Keith, and Coran would stay with him at the medical ward and make sure that the serum was out of his system.

His scans had come back normal and he was doing well. However, the serum left an unforeseen side effect; Lance had a hard time standing and walking. When asked, Lance said that his legs felt wobbly and numb. Coran and Pidge began to look into the serum to try and figure out what could’ve given that side effect. Lance was asked to stay in bed until they made sure that this side effect wasn’t serious.

At the time, Lance was nervous, he needed to be able to get around to work on the farm. He couldn’t lose his legs to this. Keith knew that Lance was panicking, his breaths were labored and his hands were gripping the sheets. Keith brought Lance in close, comforting him in any way that he could. “It’s alright, you’ll be alright.” He cooed, kissing the top of Lance’s head. He needed to figure out how to distract Lance, he needed Lance to start talking to him. He brought Lance’s face to his and pressed a kiss to his lips, “I missed you.” He said with a small smile. Lance smiled back and pressed their foreheads together, “I missed you too. When I came to and figured I was on a Galra ship, I didn’t know if anyone would notice my distress signal, I pictured you coming home and I wasn’t there and-” Keith stopped him and responded, “We did find your signal. We were going to surprise you on your birthday. I asked to leave the Blades so I could come and surprise you.” Lance’s brows furrowed, “I ruined everything, huh?” Keith’s embrace tightened, “Lance, you didn’t ruin anything, nothing was your fault. Do you understand me?” Lance nodded, “I love you.” He said. Keith smiled and kissed Lance again, “I love you too.”

When Coran and Pidge returned, they announced that the side-effect was temporary and it wouldn’t do any permanent damage. They followed immediately with helping Lance out of bed and started walking around. At first, he was relying on Keith for a lot of support, on keeping himself upright. Lance would get tired quickly and he would stop often, but as the hours went by, he was slowly regaining the strength in his legs and he was soon able to walk around his room and out in the hallways without Keith’s help. Lance was getting stronger and stronger and soon he was ready to go home. 

Now, Keith finds himself in Lance’s home holding him and they are in a completely relaxed state, something that they both needed. Lance looked up at Keith and nuzzled further into his chest, “Keith,” Lance began lazily. “Lance,” Keith responded. 

Their eyes locked and gravity was bringing them closer, whatever it was they needed to say, their gazes got it across. Their noses brushes and breaths mingled. With a soft, “I love you.” from Keith their lips touched and they began a slow, lazy, kiss that was turning messier and steamier, but they kept it slow. Their tongues met, tangled, and sucked, drawing out moans and groans from each other as hands slowly started to roam and become a warm presence on their clothed torsos. 

They parted only when their lungs screamed for air. Panting, their eyes locked again sharing messages. “Shouldn’t something like this be saved for the wedding night?” Lance asked. His voice was husky, lower in tone, and sounded like he was teasing. Keith smirked, “We can always practice, right?” Lance chuckled and they kissed again.

It wasn’t long before Keith found himself on top of Lance. Their shirts somewhere on the floor, Lance’s hands above his head, and his legs spread out where Keith was settled. Keith made a mental note to be careful with Lance’s legs, even though Coran and Pidge had said that he was fine and Lance was practically fully recovered, he was still careful.

Lance was whimpering as Keith went lower to the brunette’s chest, licking and sucking on his nipples making his back arch gracefully from the bed below. The action forced their clothed erections to brush and that had Keith groaning and grinding back into Lance. 

Keith’s hands continued to travel down until they met with the waistband of Lance’s pants. Looking up at Lance kissed the skin just above the fabric of the pants. Lance groaned, “Keith, do you have to tease?” Keith came up and kissed Lance who eagerly returned the kiss, “Yes, I do.” Keith replied before taking off Lance’s pants and boxers and let them get forgotten on the floor. “You too.” Lance panted outreaching to unbutton Keith’s jeans. Keith groaned at the sight, Lance’s long fingers pulling on the material of the jeans and the boxers sliding down after the jeans before they were completely removed and tossed to the floor.

Lance groaned and sat up, kissing Keith’s chest and then brought his attention to Keith’s erection. He glanced up at Keith who was threading his fingers into Lance’s hair lovingly, with a smile he licked the tip of Keith cock. The hand in Lance’s hair paused and tightened, “Lance,” he gasped. Lance grinned and started to suck the head, slowly taking more and more into his mouth making Keith moan out loud, “oh my god, Lance.” All Keith could feel was the wet warmth from Lance’s mouth bobbing along his length. It felt too good. Lance was driving him to the edge with what he was doing and the fact that his groans were sending vibrations along with his erection as he sucked wasn’t helping Keith hold back. “Lance, I’m close.” He panted hoping that Lance would either let him finish or stop altogether. Lance groaned as he pulled off a string of saliva connecting them. Keith puffed out a breath and looked at Lance. He leaned down and kissed Lance pushing him back down on the bed, settling in between his legs.

Lance spreads his legs for Keith, making the dark-haired man groan. “K-Keith, I want you to please.” He said wrapping his long legs around Keith’s waist. Keith hummed his approval, “I want you, too.” He said kissing Lance again deeply. Keith pulled back when he felt Lance cup his face and the cool band of his ring brushed against his skin. He looked at the ring and felt so much happiness that he couldn’t put any kind of words together. “Love you.” He muttered into Lance’s palm. The other smiled bashfully, “Love you, too.” They kissed gently and then Keith reached for the lube that was in their drawer.

When Keith’s slicked fingers pushed past Lance’s tight rim, the brunette couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. Keith was scissoring him, opening him up. Keith continued moving, even when Lance was squeezing his fingers, making him groan, “You okay?” He asked. Lance nodded as he gripped the sheets beneath him, “More, Keith.” He panted. 

Keith couldn’t wait anymore, he pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up. He took one look at Lance who reached his hand for him. Keith linked their hands together, their rings nestled against one another. He pushed in and they groaned, completely blissed out. Keith kissed Lance swallowing the whimpers coming from Lance. Keith thrust experimentally and Lance squeezed him and that was all Keith needed he set a steady pace. The only sound that they were able to hear were their groans and moans and the wet slapping of skin against skin.

They kept each other close, sharing kisses, loving words, and moans. They kept their hands linked, the rest of their limbs tangled in each other. Lance suddenly tightened around Keith, “Oh my god, right there Keith!” He moaned out. Keith picked up the pace hitting that spot over and over until Lance moaned out and spilled in between their bodies at the same time tightening around Keith and he spilled deep inside the boy beneath him.

As they came down from their blissful high, they were sensitive, but happy to be with one another and they were the only ones in the world at the moment and they couldn’t wait to continue to have moments like this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I can't believe that we are done!  
> I hope that the smuttiness was ok, I am not that good at it, but I am kind of happy with it. I hope that's not weird to say.  
> Please don't forget to comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Hint for the next fic: 2 words for you: wolf and 5+1.
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! They help me improve my writing~


End file.
